


Дурные манеры

by aleks_neko, Kita_Luiddinas



Category: Bleach
Genre: Drama, Gen, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 18:39:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4273842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleks_neko/pseuds/aleks_neko, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kita_Luiddinas/pseuds/Kita_Luiddinas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У студента Куросаки Ичиго есть несколько проблем</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дурные манеры

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Доктор Амбридж

Куросаки Ичиго шагал по направлению к корпусу, где располагались кафедры истории и литературы, и мысленно проклинал все на свете. Так уж вышло, что в этом семестре он пропустил занятий больше, чем посетил, поэтому, дабы набрать необходимое для допуска к сдаче экзаменов количество баллов, его отправили на отработку именно сюда, и, что еще хуже, к самому Кучики Бьякуе.

Тот факт, что пропуски случались по большей части из-за бесконечных стычек с местным хулиганьем, мало кого волновал, а сам Ичиго даже не пытался оправдаться.

— Так-так-так, кто у нас тут есть, — протянул Гриммджо, развалившись на скамейке, и сверкал белыми зубами, парочку из которых страшно захотелось выбить.

Ичиго выругался сквозь зубы и закатил глаза, мысленно поинтересовавшись у небес: почему именно сегодня ему опять суждено было встретить самого невыносимого типа Т-университета? Все знали, что он участвует в нелегальных уличных боях, но не могли доказать его причастность к ним. Впечатляющие спортивные результаты и покровительство декана исторического факультета Айзена, и преподаватели закрывали глаза на опасные внеклассные увлечения студента.

— Гриммджо… — Ичиго мысленно посчитал до пяти. Не сейчас, не сейчас, повторял он про себя как мантру. Ему надо к Бьякуе, у того материалы для работы по эпохе Хэйан, много материалов, очень много нужных ему чертовых материалов. А еще он не любит опоздания. Ичиго развернулся и поспешил дальше по мощеной дорожке, чувствуя пристальный взгляд, буравящий его между лопаток.

— И куда ты так спешишь? — голос Гриммджо так и сочился напускным весельем и явным намерением подраться. В следующий миг его тяжелая рука легла на плечо, заставив Ичиго остановиться. — На чем мы в прошлый раз остановились?

— На отстранении от занятий на две недели, — напомнил Ичиго и дернул плечом, сбрасывая его руку. — Имей в виду, мы на территории университета.

Однако Гриммджо, кажется, было до лампочки. То, что тот готовится к удару, Ичиго скорее почувствовал, нежели увидел, и тут же инстинктивно ушел в сторону, попутно припечатав его кулаком в живот. Некстати вспомнились школьные годы, и Ичиго мысленно поблагодарил своих друзей-однокашников за отличные практические занятия по уличному бою — почти все последующие удары достигали цели — под дых, по ребрам, в солнечное сплетение. Улучив момент, Ичиго сделал подсечку и швырнул Гриммджо на землю, выбив из него дух. Пока тот приходил в себя после удара, Ичиго шагнул к нему и схватил за майку, нутром чувствуя, что бой еще не окончен. Гриммджо лишь ухмыльнулся.

— Куросаки, я вас долго буду ждать у себя? Мое время не резиновое.

Холодный голос преподавателя классической литературы, Кучики Бьякуи, был сродни ушату ледяной воды, выплеснутому прямо в лицо. Ичиго выпрямился и посмотрел на него, тяжело дыша и досадливо морщась. Бьякуя был немногим выше него самого, в строгом деловом костюме с белоснежными манжетами, и смотрел непроницаемым взглядом будто не на Ичиго, а куда-то сквозь него. Высокомерная леность, с которой преподаватель выговаривал слова, бесила не меньше задиристых воплей Гриммджо, и Ичиго мог бы поклясться, что готов вмазать и ему, лишь бы выражение на этом каменном лице изменилось хоть на секунду.

— Я как раз шел к вам, когда у меня возникла ээ… небольшая проблема... — ответил Ичиго, стараясь не смотреть на Бьякую.

Но тот, кажется, его даже не услышал. Вместо этого он повернулся к Гриммджо и все тем же ровным голосом проговорил:

— А вы, если не сдадите мне на следующей неделе отработку у Зараки-сана…

— Какого… — возмутился Гриммджо.

— Еще слово, и отрабатывать недостающие часы будете у профессора Уноханы.

— Но... — Смотреть, как зеленеет лицо Гриммджо, было забавно, учитывая, что Унохана возглавляла медицинский факультет.

«В качестве подопытного», — Искоса глядя на Бьякую, Ичиго готов был поклясться, что это именно то, что он имел в виду, но вслух прозвучало совсем иное:

— Если что-то не устраивает, можете в университете больше не появляться. Насколько я помню этот год у вас последний.

Резко сузившиеся глаза Гриммджо полыхнули неприкрытым раздражением, но он больше не произнес ни слова, поднялся с земли, отряхнулся.

— Мы на этом не закончили, Куросаки, — сказал он глухо, сунул кулаки в карманы и двинулся прочь.

Ичиго проводил его тяжелым взглядом, втайне мечтая свернуть ему шею. Достал уже за три года учебы цепляться при каждом удобном случае. О причине конфликта между ними никто даже не помнил, сам Ичиго сейчас бы тоже и не вспомнил, с чего все началось. Но весь второй курс было хорошо — расписание Гриммджо и его дружков было совсем отличным от расписания Ичиго, что позволяло им не пересекаться. В этом семестре, однако, такой радости не случилось.

— Куросаки, я вас долго буду ждать? — бросил через плечо Бьякуя и двинулся ко входу в корпус.

В молчании, нарушаемом только звуком шагов, через несколько минут они пришли в какой-то кабинет. Кабинет Бьякуи. У небольшого окна стояло два стола. Один пустой, на другом лежал закрытый ноутбук последней модели. Такой Ичиго сам себе присматривал недавно, взамен почившего пару недель назад, из-за чего кучу работ приходилось делать в интернет-кафе или у друзей. В другом углу стоял книжный шкаф, полки которого были сплошь забиты толстенными книгами и папками. В некоторых местах матово поблескивали латунные таблички с иероглифами. Ичиго присмотрелся — на них были написаны названия эпох. Хэйан, Камакура, Мэйдзи.... Коллекция была впечатляющая и явно собиралась не за год-два, к тому же, она была тщательно рассортирована и расставлена определенным порядком. Если раньше Ичиго подозревал, что Кучики-сенсей — тот еще педант, то теперь был уверен, что не осознавал всей глубины смысла этого слова.

— Надеюсь, нескольких дней вам будет достаточно, чтобы закончить свою работу. — В голосе Бьякуи слышалось едва заметное раздражение, словно присутствие Ичиго вносило некий разлад в его жизнь. — Когда закончите, возвращайте материалы ровно на то место, откуда взяли.

Если Ичиго не ошибался, у Бьякуи были и очень редкие, и старые издания, которых в общедоступной библиотеке университета не было.

— И осторожнее с материалами, там есть очень редкие издания, которых не хотелось бы лишиться. — Бьякуя словно читал его мысли. Ичиго хотел было сказать, что не собирался каким-либо образом навредить, но тот уже отвернулся, весьма красноречиво давая понять, что горячих заверений в аккуратности не ждет и разговор окончен.

Ичиго кинул на него взгляд и скрипнул зубами. Кучики Бьякуя являлся самым молодым преподавателем в университете. Все знали, что он преподает в основном у старшекурсников, выбравших профильным предметом японскую классическую литературу, хотя иногда ему случалось заменять других преподавателей по тем или иным причинам. Однажды Бьякуя читал лекцию и курсу Ичиго, когда профессор Укитаке в очередной раз приболел, и показался вполне нормальным. Кто ж знал, что только показался.

Неизменно холодный и высокомерный, по какой-то совершенно недоступной для понимания Ичиго (впрочем, не для него одного) причине, он стал предметом восхищения подавляющего большинства девчонок. Из их разговоров Ичиго как раз и узнал добрую половину сплетен. Остальное из того, что Ичиго слышал о Бьякуе, можно было выцепить из разговоров старшекурсников: из старой, состоятельной семьи, был женат, но недолго. Именно после смерти жены вплотную занялся диссертацией и к тридцати годам выпустил несколько статей, посвященных периоду расцвета японской литературы, затем защитил научную работу и получил приглашение преподавать в Т-университете. К бесконечным сплетням о его личной жизни Ичиго особо не прислушивался.

Ичиго вздохнул. Можно было сколько угодно косить глаза и наблюдать за тем, как пальцы Бьякуи стремительно набирают какой-то текст на клавиатуре, но своя собственная работа от этого не напишется. С мыслями об этом он подошел к полкам, выбрал первые несколько книг и вернулся с ними за стол.

Открыв первую, он погрузился в чтение жизнеописания одной из фрейлин императрицы. Может, не так уж и плохо было сидеть здесь, все же лучше, чем драить спортзал под присмотром Зараки, гоняющего круглыми сутками сборную по баскетболу. В конце концов, Бьякуя даже помог ему отвязаться от Гриммджо и не накликать на себя очередные неприятности.

Ичиго отвлекся от текста и призадумался: а с какой стати Бьякуя вообще оказался на улице вместо того, чтобы заниматься здесь своими делами?

— Эм… сенсей?

Бьякуя оторвал взгляд от экрана и недовольно покосился на Ичиго.

— Я так и не поблагодарил вас за помощь, — с трудом выговорил он. Слова почему-то застревали в горле, а сам Ичиго теперь чувствовал себя полным идиотом — судя по непроницаемой физиономии, Бьякуе было глубоко начхать на всякие там благодарности.

— Я тоже буду вам благодарен, если вы не станете создавать мне проблем, — ответил он и снова отвернулся к монитору, но следом добавил: — Это касается также драк на территории университета во время, которое обозначено как пребывание в моем кабинете.

Ичиго с трудом подавил желание схватить Кучики за ворот пиджака и хорошенько приложить об стол. Стоило признать, что этот напыщенный тип был той еще скотиной.

Спустя неделю, проведенную в застенках вместе с Бьякуей, Ичиго был готов на стенку лезть: тишина давила на уши, а присутствие сенсея отвлекало почище мыслей о крутящемся неподалеку Гриммджо. Что, впрочем, так же не добавляло оптимизма.

За все это время Бьякуя едва ли сказал ему пару десятков слов, и по большей части это были слова «садитесь» и «потише». Даже в склепе было веселее — мертвецы хотя бы не имеют привычки надменно вскидывать бровь при каждом удобном случае и отвечать коротко и не по существу.

***

Предвкушая очередной скучный вечер в компании книг и Бьякуи, Ичиго волочился по ступенькам вверх как на казнь. Сейчас он постучит в до отвращения знакомую дверь, и по обыкновению дождется прохладного «Войдите!», открывающего перед ним дивную перспективу многочасового маринования в этом унылом месте.

— Входите.

Ичиго открыл очередную книгу из своего списка, заготовленного ранее, начал читать. Иероглифы были знакомыми, но мозг отказывался воспринимать их смысл и значение. Должно быть, этот текст был написан еще в те времена, когда в приличном обществе для письма использовался китайский. Ичиго был уверен, что Кучики-сенсей, которому принадлежала книга, смог бы прочитать и объяснить ему это место.

— Кучики-сенсей?

— Что, Куросаки? — в голосе проскользнуло усталое раздражение.

— Не могли ли бы вы помочь прочесть страницу? — Ичиго встал, чтобы подойти, но Бьякуя его остановил.

— Сидите на месте, — он встал из-за стола, неспешно обогнул угол и оказался у Ичиго за спиной. Чуть склонился, коротко коснулся бедром его плеча.

— Ну и что именно вам не понятно?

Почувствовав крайнюю неловкость от близости Бьякуи, Ичиго, не глядя, ткнул в книгу.

— Хм, — Бьякуя осторожно прикоснулся к странице и начал читать вслух, одновременно с этим пальцем скользя по столбикам. Ичиго зажмурился и едва заметно дернул головой — почему-то сосредоточиться не получалось.

— Вам все понятно? — и тут Ичиго дошло, что он не слышал и десятой части того, о чем говорил Бьякуя.

— А… Я… — дернулся он, пытаясь выглядеть не совсем уж полным идиотом. — Думаю, да. Теперь мне все ясно.

На лице Бьякуи явственно отобразилось полное понимание ситуации, но он ничего не сказал и вернулся на свое место.

Ичиго мысленно перевел дух.

Все оставшееся время он бездумно перелистывал страницы книг и папок, то и дело вгрызаясь глазами в строчки, но так и не сумел вникнуть в смысл прочитанного. Его куда больше занимал вопрос: с каких таких пор его так выбивает из колеи присутствие рядом Кучики Бьякуи?

***

Стоя перед воротами, прямо-таки кричащими о статусе людей, за ними проживающих, Ичиго чувствовал себя неловко, и уже подумывал о том, чтобы просто вручить имениннице подарок и смыться домой. Он и не знал, когда отвечал согласием на приглашении Рукии, что та живет в огромном особняке. За все время совместной учебы в школе, она ни разу не упоминала об этом, да и Ичиго никогда раньше не доводилось у нее бывать. Двадцать лет ей исполнилось несколько дней назад, но она решила собрать друзей в один из выходных дней, чтобы все могли прийти и отпраздновать с ней это значимое событие. Самому Ичиго совершеннолетие светило только через полгода.

Пройдя по мощеной дорожке от калитки до дома в традиционном стиле, Ичиго не успел опомниться, как оказался в объятиях маленького урагана Рукии.

— Не думал, что ты живешь в таком месте, — пробормотал он, неловко пытаясь выпутаться из ее маленьких цепких рук. Несмотря на свой невысокий рост, Рукия была очень сильной. Замкапитана женской сборной команды кендо как-никак.

— Да ладно тебе, — улыбнулась Рукия. Она отпустила его и взяла за руку, потащив внутрь дома. — Ты выглядишь усталым. Что-то случилось?

— Да нет, ничего особенного, — промямлил Ичиго, покорно следуя за подругой. Не рассказывать же ей, в самом деле, что последние несколько ночей он не мог уснуть, потому что думал про преподавателя классической литературы и попросту не мог выкинуть его из головы. Он и сам еще до конца не мог понять: то ли он просто рехнулся на почве стресса, то ли Кучики Бьякуя действительно поселился в его мыслях неспроста. Поэтому рассказывать об этом, пока сам не разберется, Ичиго никому не собирался.

Как оказалось, внушительный особняк был еще не самой большой неожиданностью. Ичиго глазам своим не поверил и поначалу решил, что у него уже галлюцинация на почве общей нездоровой ситуации, которую он сам себе устроил. Кучики Бьякуя в доме Рукии. Стоит в дверном проеме и смотрит на него удивленными глазами. Должно быть, у самого Ичиго вид был не лучше, потому что Бьякуя вдруг хмыкнул и коротко улыбнулся.

— Я… я… — Ичиго замешкался, в горле вдруг стало сухо.

— Да, ты же еще не знаком с моим братом, правда? — Рукия, все еще держа его за руку, двинулась вперед к Бьякуе, продолжавшим все так же скептически ухмыляться. — Я тебе случайно не говорила, что он преподает в твоем университете?

— Нет, — нервно сглотнув, ответил Ичиго. — Но мы уже знакомы.

— Правда? — Рукия заинтересованно переводила взгляд с Ичиго на Бьякую и обратно, явно начиная подозревать что-то.

«Что ей подозревать, кроме того, по какой причине я не высыпаюсь чертову гребаную ночь?» — одернул себя Ичиго. Стоило успокоиться и вести себя как обычно. В конце концов, ничего особенного не случилось: лишь несколько неожиданное случайное совпадение.

Едва Ичиго успокоился, как заметил, что Бьякуя все это время насмешливо смотрел на него, а Рукия даже помахала рукой перед лицом.

— Ты меня слышал? — Спросила она.

— А? — Ичиго, кажется, начинал понимать причину такого нетипичного для Бьякуи, которого он знал, веселья.

— Я говорю, чего встал, проходи уже, — Рукия небрежно передернула плечами и лукаво глянула на него. — Небось, до утра эротические журналы листаешь и поспать толком не успеваешь, ага?

— Ага, журналы, как же, — эхом повторил Ичиго и тут же опасливо покосился на Бьякую. Тот, однако, даже бровью не повел.

Едва они вошли в просторную гостиную, Бьякуя обменялся коротким взглядом с Рукией и поднялся наверх.

— А теперь рассказывай, — Рукия усадила его за низкий японский стол и сама уселась напротив. 

— А как же другие гости? — поинтересовался Ичиго.

— Другие гости? Ты о чем? — Рукия уставилась на него хитрющими глазами. — Один мой дорогой гость уже здесь, а Ренджи придет чуть позже. Тренировка у Зараки.

Ичиго несколько секунд молча смотрел на нее, а потом рассмеялся.

***

— В общем, ты батрачишь под чутким руководством моего брата, — заключила Рукия, разом допивая остатки апельсинового сока.

— Можно сказать и так, — нехотя признал Ичиго. — Осталось немного, на следующей неделе я сдаю работу Укитаке-сенсею, и на этом мои проблемы заканчиваются.

— И какой из него преподаватель, если не секрет? — Она улыбнулась Ичиго и заговорщически подмигнула.

— Да преподаватель как преподаватель… — сухо ответил он. Не говорить же ей, что ее братец мало того, что педант и зануда, так еще и перманентная скотина.

— Дома он немногословен, — Рукия вдруг сделалась серьезной и отвела взгляд, быстро смущенно улыбнувшись. — Ты же должен помнить, у меня была сестра.

Если подумать, Ичиго помнил немногое о семье Рукии, она как-то говорила об этом еще в выпускном классе.

— В общем, мы с братом не кровные родственники, моя сестра была за ним замужем. Ну, а после ее смерти я так и осталась жить здесь, — она вздохнула и улыбнулась еще раз, уже глядя на Ичиго. — Иными словами, мы с братом особо не знаем друг друга.

Ичиго почувствовал себя неловко. Об этом он и не подозревал, несмотря на то, что считал Рукию довольно близким другом.

— Эм… ну… — Ичиго старался тщательнее подбирать слова. — Он всегда спокоен и сосредоточен и… — он осекся, боковым зрением заметив внимательно разглядывающего их Бьякую.

— Прошу прощения, что отвлекаю от столь занимательной беседы, но Рукия, не могла бы ты уделить немного времени и другим гостям?

— Ах, точно, — спохватилась та и вылетела из-за стола, бегом бросившись в прихожую.

Ичиго молча глянул на Бьякую, и тот, пожалуй, впервые посмотрел на него прямо и пристально, совсем не так, как обычно в университете, искоса награждал его хмурым взглядом.

— Я знал, что эта девочка дружит только с теми, кто не прочь помахать кулаками, но вас ожидал здесь увидеть меньше всего, — Бьякуя ухмылялся, и глаза его смеялись тоже. Не хватало только надписи «я такой внезапный» над головой.

Ичиго кивнул и вдруг почувствовал себя свободнее. В последнее время он жил в постоянном напряжении из-за проблем с учебой, Гриммджо и прочих мелких неприятностей, и не исключено, что действительно казался со стороны нервным идиотом. Кучики Бьякуя не был таким уж паразитом, каким он себе его вообразил, вон, даже улыбаться умеет.

Дальнейший вечер прошел без особых неожиданностей. С приходом Ренджи сразу стало очень громко, и Бьякуя незаметно испарился, так больше ни разу и не появившись за весь вечер.

До дома Ичиго добрался глубоко за полночь и сразу улегся в кровать, мигом провалившись в сон. Снился ему, разумеется, Кучики Бьякуя.

***

— Нам надо закончить одно дельце, помнишь, Куросаки?

Ичиго смотрел на довольного Гриммджо, преградившего ему путь, и думал, что все их стычки за последнее время напоминали какое-то очень изощренное наказание свыше, смысл которого он все еще не понимал.

Он только что получил одобрение от Укитаке-сенсея, и минимум баллов для допуска к сессии был преодолен, но вместо того, чтобы пойти домой и начать входить в привычный ритм, за ближайшим углом его ждали неприятности в виде крашеного придурка.

— Иди к черту, — сухо ответил Ичиго, однако зная, что любой их разговор закончится мордобоем, как ни крути.

За парой поворотов был тупик, где была редко используемая аудитория в силу ее крохотности, и пара подсобных помещений.

Через пару минут оба катались по полу, намертво вцепившись друг в друга и выплевывая ругательства. Если бы не уже успевшие появиться первые ссадины на лицах и синяки по всему телу, эту потасовку можно было бы принять за дружескую.

— Кого я вижу, — послышался надменный голос. Эхо произнесенных слов быстро исчезло в маленькой пыльной аудитории.

— Помнится, я вам уже говорил, что вас ожидает, попадись вы еще раз в подобной ситуации, — Бьякуя смотрел колючим взглядом на Гриммджо, пока тот поднимался с пола и вытирал тыльной стороной ладони разбитую губу.

— А вы что, мой личный методист? — он все еще тяжело дышал, с вызовом глядя на Бьякую. Этому придурку только с огнем и играть. — И лично профессору Айзену доложите?

— Чтобы вы отделались очередным отпуском на пару недель? — Бьякуя хмыкнул, оперевшись спиной о стену. Он был без привычного пиджака, с закатанными по локоть рукавами и с совершенно непередаваемым выражением лица буравил Гриммджо взглядом.

— Пожалуй, сдам вас Маюри-сану.

За профессором Маюри ходила дурная слава, похуже, чем за профессором Уноханой. Учитывая, что кафедра фармакологии, которую он возглавлял, находилась в подвале...

Гриммджо повел головой, не отрывая взгляда от Кучики, словно прикидывал, куда вцепиться зубами. А затем вдруг широко хищно ухмыльнулся, оборачиваясь к Ичиго.

— Какой славный у тебя покровитель, Куросаки. Хорошо ему отлизываешь, да?

Что было дальше, Ичиго запомнил плохо. Сознание разом помутилось от вспыхнувшей ярости, гнев отодвинул здравый смысл на второй план. Когда он очнулся, Гриммджо лежал под ним на полу и хохотал, растягивая в улыбке разбитые в кровь губы, и смотрел прищуренным от удара горящим глазом.

Ичиго как во сне ощутил, что его коснулись чьи-то руки и рывком поставили на ноги, а теперь знакомый, но какой-то далекий голос быстро нашептывал что-то, должно быть, очень важное. Несомненно, очень важное, и следовало бы прислушаться, понять, что он ему говорит.

— Куросаки, прекратите немедленно. Если я вас отпущу, снова не кинетесь на него? — Слова наконец обрели смысл, и Ичиго повернул голову, встретившись нос к носу с Бьякуей, который мертвой хваткой скрутил ему руки за спиной. Интеллигент оказался с сюрпризом, оказывается.

Неожиданно хватка чуть ослабла, и Ичиго вдруг с каким-то горьким весельем сообразил, что натворил. Должно быть, его снова отстранят на какое-то время, а потом профессор Кучики опять будет вынужден его терпеть.

От этой мысли Ичиго едва не рассмеялся в голос.

— Гриммджо-сан, кафедра фармакологии как раз переезжает из подвала этого корпуса в подвал соседнего. Ваша помощь будет для них незаменима, — от голоса Бьякуи веяло арктическим холодом. Ичиго вдруг понял, как сильно ошибался, полагая, что пальма первенства по способности внушать страх одним лишь голосом принадлежит профессору Унохане.

Дождавшись, когда Гриммджо встанет с пола и скроется за углом, Бьякуя бесцеремонно схватил Ичиго за воротник рубашки и поволок за собой, а затем втолкнул в помещение, оказавшимся туалетной комнатой для преподавателей.

— Приведите себя в порядок, Куросаки, — отчеканил он сухо и занял выжидательную позицию возле двери.

Холодная вода, полившаяся на ладони из крана, чуть охладила разгоряченную кожу лица. Ичиго под наблюдением Бьякуи неловко пытался привести себя в порядок, смывая с кожи пыль и запекшиеся капельки крови.

«Блядь, Гриммджо, ну какого хрена?!» — промелькнула запоздалая мысль. Конечно, не стоило вестись на такую дешевую провокацию, но сделанного не воротишь. Подозревал ли Гриммджо, что своей выходкой попал прямо в цель, подстегнув еще до конца не получившие ясности чувства Ичиго? Этого он не знал. Знал только, что подобная вспышка гнева со стороны могла выглядеть весьма и весьма красноречиво, а ведь Бьякуя не был похож на идиота. Ичиго поднял глаза и посмотрел в зеркало на свое отражение, затем перевел взгляд на мрачное лицо Бьякуи. Тот стоял возле стены, скрестив руки на груди, и смотрел куда-то в сторону.

Ичиго сглотнул, снова вспомнив слова Гриммджо. И что его так вывело из себя? В миллионе других ситуаций он бы даже не подумал бросаться в драку, но не в этот раз. Так почему? Может… Потому, что сам не мог признаться себе, каким Бьякуя был в его невольных снах.

Ичиго набрал в ладони воды и снова окунул в них лицо, тяжело выдохнул, решаясь. Если он не разберется с этим сейчас, то еще долго не найдет себе покоя.

Скорее всего, завтра он об этом пожалеет, и сильно. Но ведь завтра будет завтра.

Ичиго развернулся и в два шага пересек то небольшое расстояние, разделявшее его с Бьякуей. Тот заметно напрягся и взглянул настороженно, видимо, почувствовал неуловимую смену атмосферы.

— Куросаки, — начал было он, но Ичиго не дал ему договорить, дернув за воротник на себя. Прикоснулся к губам, борясь с внезапно накатившей паникой.

Все шло не так.

Он сделал это для себя, просто чтобы избавиться от тонны сомнений, терзавших его все это время. Но все же, что-то пошло не так, и легче не стало.

Ичиго разжал пальцы, выпуская воротник Бьякуи, и отпрянул.

— Если вы… промолчите, — сказал он хрипло, — я буду вам очень благодарен.

Тяжелый вздох только подтвердил опасения Ичиго. Если он надеялся разрубить этот гордиев узел таким образом, то жестоко заблуждался.

Бьякуя медленно отстранился, поймал его взгляд и вдруг склонился сам, будто колеблясь, легко коснулся губами его губ и затем мягко разжал языком зубы, углубляя поцелуй. Ичиго замер, не зная, как реагировать. Внутри все перевернулось, задрожало, натянулось струной, но он даже не шевельнулся.

Поцелуй прекратился так же неожиданно, как и начался. Бьякуя тут же отошел ближе к двери, словно давая понять, что все, случившееся мгновение назад в этой маленькой комнатке, здесь и останется.

— Куросаки, все-таки ваши манеры оставляют желать лучшего, — сказал Бьякуя насмешливо, открывая дверь.

Ичиго ничего не сказал, просто улыбнулся в ответ.

Он чертовски прав, этот надменный высокомерный преподаватель классической японской литературы, но у него есть время, улучшить их.


End file.
